


Twitterpated

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A Bobcat finally helps you with your stable chores.





	Twitterpated

You don’t often come to Moorland anymore. With so much else of Jorvik to explore, and so many other races to run and people to help, there’s just no reason to hang around with all the new riders. Not that there’s anything wrong with them, they just sometimes have a tendency to stare mutely at you and follow you around silently. And that’s just a little creepy.

But you do come back every so often to run the races, do the stable chores, and help out the Bobcatz. You are here now to do just that, leaving your horse standing by Julie to glare daggers at her (Loretta may be the alpha bitch, but your loathing for Julie knows no bounds. She is the laziest, most selfish person in all of Jorvik).

As you stop by the noticeboard to collect the three jobs (mucking, feeding, watering, it’s always the same), you feel a presence beside you. You turn, expecting to see another creepy new rider, but instead you see someone in one of the new Bobcatz uniforms.

“Hi,” you say. “I didn’t think any of the Bobcatz did work around here.”

“Well, most of us don’t,” she says. You recognise her as one of the girls who stand over by Tan and Loretta, but for the life of you, you can’t remember her name.

“Then I guess that makes you the best Bobcat,” you say. She laughs and blushes, brushing her straight blonde hair away from her face.

“I’m Chloe,” she says. “But you probably have no idea who I am.”

“I do recognise you,” you say, walking over to Maya to retrieve a shovel. Chloe grabs one too, and you feel glad- with two sets of hands, the work might just go a little faster. “Didn’t I give you the clothes for the Fortuna Festival?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she says, grabbing a few handfuls of hay as well. “Actually, on second thoughts, wait here a moment. I’ve just thought of something that’ll make this go a lot faster.” She runs off, returning a few moments later with a wheelbarrow.

“That’s a good idea,” you say. “We can fill one wheelbarrow with hay for feeding the horses, and the other can be used to put the manure in.”

“How do you usually do it?” Chloe asks.

“Normally I just carefully carry the manure over to the garden, and I take a handful of the hay to each feed trough,” you say.

“Well then, it’s a good thing you’ve got me to help you,” says Chloe with another laugh.

“Yeah,” you say, smiling at her. “You’re a lot better than the other Bobcatz.”

“So are you,” says Chloe. She takes the wheelbarrow into the stable, and begins to clean the boxes. You help out, taking one box while she takes the other. Then, you both work together on the last box.

“Wow, that went a lot faster,” you say as you groom a horse each after replacing the water. You will add the food later, once each horse has been groomed. You don’t want them to be distracted by food while you’re trying to groom them, after all.

“Well, I thought that you could use a little extra help,” says Chloe. “You’re always doing so much for us, and you get paid so little for it. You’re still treated like a slave by most of them.”

“Every little bit of money helps,” you say. “And it’s good to come back to where I started.”

“But you never complain,” says Chloe, her eyes fixed on her horse as she babbles on. “You just do it. And that’s part of the reason why I love you.” She freezes and drops the grooming brush with a little squeak, and then quickly bends to pick it up.

“What was that?” you ask.

“N-nothing,” says Chloe, her cheeks flaming as red as the fire hydrants in Jarlaheim. “Forget I said anything!”

“It’s okay,” you say, grabbing the grooming brush and handing it back to her. Your hands brush, and you feel her hands trembling. You just know that her palms are sweaty beneath the gloves she wears.

“I’m sure you must get people throwing themselves at you or declaring their love for you all the time,” says Chloe, trying to get back to grooming. But the horse moves away from her, sensing her nerves.

“I’ll take this one,” you say, calming the horse with a few gentle touches and words and then picking up where she left off. “You just calm down.”

“It’s just, you’re so wonderful,” says Chloe. “You always help people without complaining, even when it’s Julie or Loretta asking you to help them with something.”

“Well, they do pay me better than some people in Jorvik,” you say.

“But this is ridiculous! I mean, you barely know me, you said so yourself, a-and you can’t possibly return my feelings. I mean, I’m a nobody!” Chloe babbles, pacing back and forth and raking her fingers through her hair.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get to know you,” you say. “Maybe you can show me around to some of your favourite places. There must be some places I haven’t seen yet.”

“Really?” asks Chloe, stopping her pacing and looking at you. Her face is still red, and she is still shaking.

“Yeah,” you say, nodding. “And I can get to know you better. Who knows, maybe if nothing else, we could become friends.”

“I-I’d like that,” says Chloe, nodding and smoothing her hands down over her hair to rest behind her neck. “Thank you for not outright rejecting me.”

“You’re welcome. Now, want to help me feed these hungry horses?” you say as you put the last horse back in its box.

“I’d love to,” says Chloe with a smile.


End file.
